


My Savior

by Whovian101



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: You are depressed, alone, and on a rooftop. What happens when you're joined by a strange man?





	My Savior

You sit on the roof overlooking the city below. You’re so tired, and not just because of your insomnia. Your family says you’re fine, at least they did. You stopped talking to them because you didn’t get along. They knew you were depressed, yet they insisted you were fine and it was just a phase and you would get over it. You didn’t have friends, they were more like co-workers. You had a tendency to buy them lots of gifts. You still weren't’ quite sure why. Maybe you thought if you gave them enough they’d care about you. Maybe you thought that if you could make them smile, it would do some good, make this terrible world a little better. You had two jobs, but were looking for a third. You tried to fill your time with something, so you might keep your mind off all the pain. You were about to turn twenty and you were done with school, and couldn’t afford to go to college, and your severe depression had a massive effect on your grades in the past few years, so you had no academic scholarships, not that you cared at the moment. Tears began to slide down your face. You were so lonely. So alone. Unlike all your “friends” Who kept talking about their relationships, you had never been in one. No one had ever even expressed interest in you. Was it because you weren’t pretty enough? Or were you just unlovable? You watch as a tear drops from your face down to the ground so very far below. Were you ready? Yes. The answer was set. You were ready. You pulled out the note you had written, you wondered who would read it, who would care, would anyone cry? You saw a figure sit down next to you. It was a man. His hair was brown and stuck up in the air, his brown eyes glistened with emotion. He wore a large, brown overcoat that ended just above his ankle, underneath was a brown pinstripe suit with a maroon tie and white converse sneakers. He is admittedly very handsome.

“Hello.” you say after a long silence,

“Hello.” He responds softly,

“What are you doing here?” you ask him,

“What are _you_ doing here?” He asks you back,

“Thinking.” You reply after a moment of hesitation, it’s technically not a lie, but it’s not the full truth either.

“What about after you’re done thinking.” He says, “What will you do then?” You smile, more to yourself than to him,

“Leave the building.” You are so ready to leave, you stare at the pavement far below longingly,

“What’s your name?” He asks, clearly having an idea of what you’re planning to do. You tell him your name, then ask for his. “I’m the Doctor.” He says, and you give him an inquisitive look,

“How do you mean?”

“The Doctor, that’s my name.” You nod,

“Is that a title?” He smiled,

“No title, just a name.” You nod again,

“Why are you here?” You ask him again, this time hoping for an actual answer,

“I just saw you here and thought I’d pop by.”

“Why?”

“You looked like you could use the company.”

“You’re lonely.” You concluded, you could see it in his eyes, his ancient, sad eyes. He stared at you,

“Why would you say that?” He asks, you laugh, something you haven’t done genuinely in a while,

“I can see it in your eyes.” You admit, “You are so sad. Why?”

“I’m not sad.” He says,

“Lier.” You call him out, you can read him like a book. Being as broken as you are makes it easier to read people. You can find the hidden pain the most will never see. “You are sad.” You tell him, “Why?”

“You know why.” In that moment, you realize he can read you too. He can see your pain like you can see his. “Why are _you_ so sad?” He asks,

“Because I have no one.” You admit, “No one who cares. Not really, everyone has someone else, someone more important. No one sees me as that someone else.” He nodded “You feel that too.” You conclude,

“Yes,” He confirms your hypothesis, “Yes I do.” The two of you sit in silence for a while, “Do you like to travel?” He asks you suddenly, you look at him,

“I’ve always wanted to, but never had enough money.” You admit.

“Then come with me.” He stands up and offers you his hand, everything feels like it’s moving in slow motion. He’s looking down at you, offering you something you’ve never had a chance to have before. You take his hand and he helps you off the ground. You turn towards the door you used to come onto the roof, expecting him to lead you there, but instead you find yourself standing in front of a large blue police box. It was one of the old ones, from the 50s, but you would have noticed if it had been there when you came onto the roof.

“How did that get here?” You ask him,

“Just you wait.” The Doctor’s care-free smile returned and he used a small, golden key to unlock the door, and held it open for you. You take a step inside, then freeze. Where the small closet-sized space should be, you see a large room with metal grating, on the floors and a large, disorganized control panel in the middle, with rooms spanning off in every direction through corridors.

“What is it?” Is the only thing that manages to get past your lips,

“This is the TARDIS.” He says, “T-A-R-D-I-S, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space.” You nod,

“There’s no way this is human technology.” You conclude, “Where is it from?” He grins,

“Clever.” He says, “You are very clever. It is from my planet, Gallifrey.”

“Can I have a relative location?” You ask, he laughs, it’s an funny laugh, and just hearing it made you crack a smile,

“Too far away for you to know where it is.” His expression was solomon, In just a few seconds, his face went from cheerful and light to a dark pain.

“What happened to it?” You ask him,

“There was a war.” He sighed, “A great war. The biggest war that ever was. It was called the Time War, and we lost. Everyone lost.”

“So, you’re from Gallifrey?” You ask

“Yes.” He says, “But I am also a Time Lord. That’s my species.” You nod, slightly weirded out, but not caring.

“Did you fight in the war?” You ask, PTSD would make a lot of sense in this situation,

“Yes. I fought. But more than that, I killed. I killed everyone. Everyone is dead. The Time Lords, the Daleks, everyone.” He had never told you what a Dalek was, but you assumed it was the ones he was fighting against.”

“I’m so sorry.” You said not knowing what else to say,

“But I see you’re a war veteran as well.”

“What?” You look at him strangely, you were barely old enough to be in the army, nevermind be a war veteran. But before you can question it, he sees your confusion, and indicates to your arms. You hadn’t realized you had let your long sleeves slide down to your elbows, revealing your wrists. They were covered in slices and scars.

“Can I see it?” The Doctor asked,

“See what?” You reply, knowing full well what he wants,

“You know.” He encourages. In your pocket, you felt your knife. You kept it in your pocket in case you ever got the urge. You slide the sharp knife out with care and hand it to him. He takes it, flips a few controls on the TARDIS. The room begins to shake and move, then it stops. He then runs out of the TARDIS. You follow him, he knew you would, and you find yourself in a new location. You were at a volcano. He throws your knife into the mouth of the volcano. You watch it disappear into the molten substance. About to say something, but he presses a finger to your lips,

“It’s not a battle you have to fight alone.” Your face split into a smile, not a sad smile, or a fake smile, not like the ones you had been making before. This was a true smile, a happy smile. You looked into his deep brown eyes, letting the tears rain down, and just whispered,

“Thank you.”


End file.
